Nightmare
by PerryRocks- Wolf Warrior
Summary: Alternate ending to Exit 9B. Having faced their old enemies, the gang has finally won the park, and is ready to build it back up again. And yet, Mordecai discovers later on that their victory isn't all as it seems. It appears that the truth of their battle for the park is about to reveal itself right in front of his face. Co-Written with FF Mysterion. Oneshot


**Co-Written with FF Mysterion**

**I was listening to music from War of the Worlds, and the idea for this came to me, so we both wrote this, and decided to post it.**

**So, this is an alternate ending to the episode Exit 9B, and it was inspired off a My Little Pony fanvideo called Victory. It's an alternate ending to a two parter episode, and it's kind of creepy (but you kind of have to watch the episode though to get it). **

**The beginning of this fanfic is sort**

**We hope you enjoy this, and please no flaming!**

**...**

There they were, on the dreaded exit 9B with their friends, seeing a portal open up and leak their prior foes into the world. Mordecai and Rigby had put in so much effort to reunite their friends to save the park and they weren't just going to hand it over now. A fight would ensue, good against evil to decide upon the ultimate fate of the park.

Their enemies charged forward, Mordecai and Rigby kept their group at bay, readying themselves for the attack. Once the opposite group was close enough, both groups collashed, and the war fully began.

As the other park employees fought off their foes the jay and coon had a more important goal at hand. They ran though the battle field, finding their old boss and trying their best to provoke his memories of the times before the park had been taken over. Their attempts began to seem futile, the gumball machine didn't recall anything from the before times and looked at Mordecai and Rigby as enemies. Benson fought them, loyal to who he thought was his employer.

After quickly discovering that they're old antics were the trigger for Benson's memories to come back, they began to reply old antics of theirs, such as the all-to-familiar "Oooh's" and little songs they came up with.

As they continued Benson's mind began to race with memories, moments spent with his friends flashed through his head at lightning speed, reminding him of who he was. Finally coming to fully remember the park, and his place as manager, he agreed to sign the paper to return the most important thing in his life to its former glory.

After signing it, the three headed back to their friends, who were still fighting off the villains. Mordecai quickly called out that they had won, and that the park was safe, but their new enemy, Garret Bobby Ferguson Jr., quickly proved them wrong, saying they didn't have all the workers names. They were just missing the new intern name, Thomas.

Benson remarked at how terrible the timing was for all this to happen right after he'd hired the college student. It seemed as if all hope in the situation had been lost, Garret Bobby Ferguson Jr. was threatening the life of the poor intern if he didn't get the document. Mordecai made the decision that risking the safety of another person wasn't worth it, bringing the folder to their enemies. On the way out of the car though he tripped a bit, dropping the papers to the floor. He picked the folder back up, and reluctantly handed it over to GBF and GBF Jr.

Both father and son were victorious..only for them to open it and see a pathetic drawing.

A surprised look came across both of their faces. Mordecai proudly revealed that when he dropped the folder her had switched the document out. With the opportunity present Thomas had his chance to sign the paper.

And with that, they had won, the villains were all sucked back into the portal they had come from, as well as GBF and GBF Jr. The group was victorious, having won back the park, and having a new member on their team.

They cheered happily knowing they had saved the place that most of them called "home". Of course it wasn't quite "home" again yet. The destruction to the park was still an issue that would need to be dealt with.

They all went different ways to go fix the park, and of course, their home.

And yet, something didn't feel right. To Mordecai, at least.

He soon found himself yawning minutes later. "Ugh," he yawned, his eyelids feeling heavy.

"What's up, dude?" Rigby blinked. "Yah tired?"

"Yeah..kinda feelin' a bit drowsy."

"Drowsy?" Rigby asked, giving a confused to his avian friend, though Mordecai barely heard it. He started to get a fading sensation, as if he was starting to separate from the world around him.

"Mordecai? Mordecai? Mordecai!" The raccoon instantly started snapping his fingers in front of the blue jay's half closed eyes, but his friend was unresponsive.

Mordecai now closed his eyes, wanting nothing more than to let his heavy eyelids relax. It felt so good, just feeling that relaxation. Even if he WAS standing up, it still felt great. His friends voice started to fade off, getting quieter each second.

He was suddenly freezing. And he was completely stiff.

"What the-?" he thought, but even his thoughts seemed frozen, as he found himself unable to think straight.

Mordecai's eyes were still closed. He tried to open them, but it was tough. It felt like they were glued shut, unable to open. It took a few seconds, but he finally forced his eyes open.

He struggled to move them around to inspect his surroundings, if not for how stiff and numb he was he'd have made a shocked face, realizing that everything around him was ice. His eyes stopped, from the corner of his eye her caught a glimpse of something to his left. he tried to think of what it was, despite how hard it was to try to come up with a thought. After a while it clicked, what he had seen was the frozen solid figure of his fur clad best friend. He moves his eyes to the other side, recognizing other frozen figures as his park companions.

'This has got to be a dream!' Mordecai thought nervously. But the real feeling of the cold ice told him that this was no dream. He quickly rocked his stick body side to side to gain some heat from movement. But instead, his ice prison tipped a bit, and fell down to the ground, quickly smashing the ice, setting him free.

He coughed as he gained in oxygen. "Where are we?" he mumbled as he shook from the cold air. He started to take in his surroundings. They appeared to be in a big shed.

He got up, his legs wobbling after going so long being unused and frozen. The jay took a few steps around, to see that he was correct, all of his coworkers were frozen in large chunks of ice like the one he had broken out of. He tried to search for a door, even a window to escape the shed, or at least a clue as to what was happening.

Mordecai suddenly felt something wrapped around on his head. He nervously put his hand to his head and felt the object. It was sort of elastic. He quickly took it off. To his surprise (and relief), it was just a headband. It was a sort of dark red color, and in the middle of it, was a green line that went around the headband. Mordecai rubbed it with his finger, and it felt more smooth than the red color. In fact, it felt like it was plastic or something.

He turned to his friends, and saw that they were all wearing the same headband. But the only difference was that the green on the headband was lit up on their heads, and Mordecai's was a dark green, as though a light in it had been turned off. He blinked and looked around, before his eyes finally spotted a machine in the corner of the room. It was a tall, dark machine that had an antenna sticking out of the top of it.

Hesitantly Mordecai approached the machine. He studied it, noticing a screen that showed several lines of green. There were eight lines, seven that were peaking and falling continuously, but one that was just straight. Mordecai wondered for a brief second, eight lines... for the eight park employees, himself, Rigby, Benson, Muscleman, Highfive ghost, Skips, Pops, and the intern Thomas. it hit him that they were somehow connected to the activity of his seven co-workers, and the flat lining one was his own. It wasn't hard to piece together that it had to do with their state of dreams or something like that, it made sense that his would be flat lined since he was awake, while his friends who were in an asleep state were changing.

"I gotta get us out of this," he mumbled. He looked around again to spot any sign of exit. He found a door, but it was locked, and there was nothing to break it down with. And as for windows, there were none. "Dang it!"

The bird angrily slammed his fists on the wall, and was greeted with the feeling of a loose board.

'A loose board! Perfect!' He thought. Even if it would make a large enough gap for him to escape he'd at least be able to see the outside world and maybe yell out for some help. He frantically beat at the board until it fell to the ground, letting him see the world outside.

Mordecai was greeted with the sound of construction. What he saw nearly made his heart stop.

They were in the park, but the park looked dead. It gave off a menacing feeling. Even the sky seemed to be menacing. It was a darkish orange.

Mordecai was hesitant, but he slowly exited the shed. The ground was solid, and no grass and flowers were showing, as though it hadn't rained in years. No birds were in the sky, and the only trees that could be seen were all dead and shriveled up. The jay swallowed. "How long have we been here?" he mumbled.

He continued to explore the wasteland that was the park. There was nothing that he could really recognize, it was just a giant disaster area.

Off in the distance, he could see the new road that was built. Anger filled up inside the blue jay as he watched the cars drive on it. 'That road isn't supposed to BE here' he thought angrily.

He noticed something above the road. After a minute of inspecting it he realized it was a blown up version of the document that would have saved the park. It was missing that one last signature, hanging right above the highway, as if to mock the effort he and his friend had put in to save the park. 'But how is this possible?' He thought, 'He signed it, we saved the park'. After a few moments it finally hit him that their victory may have been part of the dream state he and his friends were rendered in.

And he had a feeling he knew exactly what that machine was.

"I gotta get everyone free from that ice.." he thought to himself. "I got to! We can save the park! And..and save what's important to us." And yet, there was a voice in the back of his head that was denying this idea. "Or...I could put that headband back on..freeze myself up again..and just live in the dream where everythings normal..where everyones how they are."

Mordecai swallowed nervously and he held up the wristband, as he was still holding it.

He weighed the options in his head, looking around a bit more at the world around him. 'What is we can't fix it this time though... What if we already failed? Is it fair to risk bringing my friends back into this nightmare." He sighed, tightening his grip on the headband, 'Or we could stay in a dream world... They would never know the difference if we all just stayed in that world...'

His throat went dry as the choices ran through his head. Mordecai then felt his legs shakingly walk back to the shed. 'What to do?' he thought as he walked back to the shed. He entered the cold shed again. He felt his heart sink again, seeing his friends frozen. Mordecai took in a deep breath.

"Ok, let's just decide. If I bring back everyone, we'll have no home, and no happiness here in town...and yet...if I leave everyone how they are and go back to the dream world..we could all be happy, put all this behind us, and don't have to worry about all this anymore..we can let go of this pain."

Mordecai sighed. He was still for a moment before he found himself stretching the headband, raise it up over him, and put it around his head.

His decision was made. Mordecai knew deep down that the should try to save the world they belonged in, but it seemed too hopeless. He couldn't put his friends through the depression and horror this world was.

He looked around. "Now where is it?" he thought. His eyes then landed on the big container of the liquid nitrogen. Mordecai then realized that the Night Owl had something to do with this.

He found that one of the containers had emptied, resulting in Mordecai waking up. So, he found another container, which was full, put the tube into it, and, after pausing for a bit, turned the handle. He went over to the spot he was in, and sat down, and closed his eyes. Memories of the world he was in now began to flow through his mind.

His and Rigby's first day..them playing Rock Paper Scissors for that stupid, uncomfortable chair of Pops..being threatened to get fired on that same day..Margaret...

His thoughts froze on Margaret. He was never going to see the real Margaret again. The realization sunk in as he knew that he was only going to see a dream Margaret, and not the real one. He wasn't able to finish his thoughts of Margaret, before he felt his body start to become cold and stiff again.

"Here I come," he sent a thought message to everyone in the room, but he knew they couldn't hear him.

His body then became frozen, and his thoughts were now done. His headband then glowed a bright green as he went back into his sleepzone.

The green line that was still on the screen on the machine nearby twitched alittle, before it then began to rise and fall just like the other lines.


End file.
